bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please follow the Talk page guidelines Typing your message in all CAPS is considered shouting, and I will ignore and delete your message. If I am busy, then contact Jeff, or Jenny Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Sorry I should've told you or given some prior warning or something before I went on that image deletion spree I threatend a couple weeks ago. But it's the first day in ages I felt like editing, and then I happened to notice Russellnorthrop spam-uploading just like we'd told everyone not to, and... yeah, the time was right I think. Anyway, I wrote Bully Wiki:Image Policy. It's pretty rough around the edges, so you might wanna give it a look and see if I missed anything. As far as linking to Wikipedia's fair use policy, I know you hate linking to Wikipedia, but I think in this one particular case it's important to link to their very detailed explanation of how fair use works. McJeff (talk this way)/ 08:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dan I know you're "busy" but check out my new blog. At0micb0mb123 18:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mr. Busy. You should check out my new blog. Unless you got your hands tied. At0micb0mb123 03:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I've never seen that loading screen on my version of Scholarship Edition on Wii. Sorry about that... Russelnorthrop 05:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Glass Jaw I think we should make a page for the Glass Jaw Boxing Club and put it in the Preppie hangouts, as no one else other than Preppies can be found inside the building. There is by far enough information to make a page, wheather it's about the landscape and design or mission appearances... just an idea Russelnorthrop 00:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I am kind of busy getting ready such as packing and sorting some details out for my trip to Turkey, so I have not really got time to think. Ask Jeff for his opinion okay. Dan the Man 1983 07:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Hey Dan! I just made a blog saying that I'll stop making rants and making fun of random celeberties on the request of you. But I have a question: Can I still make the blogs 'Question to the Wiki' where I ask the wiki a random question like 'What is your favorite TV show?' or 'What are the things that you are scared of?' SirLinkalot96 16:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Yes you can. Just insult any person, despite how annoying they are. Dan the Man 1983 06:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, cool. Just wanted to check with you first. SirLinkalot96 22:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 05:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dan. Check out my latest blog SirLinkalot96 12:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check out my blog Check out my blog and leave comments on what you think. Kingofawosmeness777 16:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, Dan. So, an I.P. created an article on questions for bullies, so I deleted it, because it should be a forum or blog or something. I also was wondering, I've read those fanfiction rules you, TheKidInside, and McJeff created a while ago, would that also count as copying me? I might sound a bit whiny right now, but I was just curious. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah it is copying, but nothing to get into a twist over hehe. Warn the IP for putting forum or blog topics in the main wiki space, which is very forbidden. Dan the Man 1983 04:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. Btw, sorry for that Damon misunderstaning, I'd followed him after McJeff had done that undo and I hadn't heard anything. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's cool. Damon only states things against the Preppies when conversing with the other Jocks or when he threatens Jimmy Dan the Man 1983 07:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about this Dan, if I decided to be a member of another wikia and I put a different username instead of using my username for this wikia, would that be considered sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry, or would that be okay to do? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN kid crying i dont know how to and there r alot of myths not on that page its appaling Paul He semi-retired. Do you suppose all the images I deleted had something to do with it? McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno. Maybe he is busy. I know I am. Dan the Man 1983 12:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus there really ain't much that can be done here. Dan the Man 1983 12:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It has nothing to do with the deletion of the images. There's not much that can be done here, and the new skin is awful. ::(Paul H K not logged in) :: 05:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Dying wiki? Oh gosh, does this have something to do with all the fanfic writers going to the fanon? If it does, I'm so sorry!!! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, there is hardly nothing to do on this wiki anymore. Not at least until Bully 2 comes out, and that could be ages yet. I got personal problems too, so I ain't really in the mood for editing. Dan the Man 1983 23:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, ok. Sorry, I hope you get things sorted out :( Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will do. Dan the Man 1983 23:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey dan. Quick question: Can I still leave the old Greg Ryder stories on here to preserve them? And can I still do the Question to the Wiki? Thanks. SirLinkalot96 23:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Yes you can still do the question to the wiki blogs. But fanfiction is not allowed here anymore, it belongs on the Fanon wiki. Dan the Man 1983 14:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) So you blocked him because he and an IP address have similar editing patterns, thats not a valid reason, he has every right to call you a jerk. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't try and belittle me, i know how wiki's work and i was just telling you what i got told by wiki staff. And it's not against rules to tell you about blocking i was just telling you nicely what i got told and i don't allow people to be rude or offensive on my wiki but i honostly don't care if someone is talking about a b'crat on another wiki, it's not like jerks calling someone a cunt or something is it, everyone is entitled to there opinion. I got to be a bureacrat on Mafia wiki because i am the best person for the job and i run it rollowing rules and the rules that i made, if i didn't run that wiki it would be a lot worse than it is right now since i've made the majority of the edits. Do you really think i give a fuck about been blocked from a wiki i only went on to try and sort something out after been told about it on my wiki. You run your wiki how you want and i'll run mine the way i want. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't care what he calls you and i don't really have a lot to learn, if he called a user on Mafia Wiki as jerk i will tell him not to but if he calls someone who has never edited on Mafia wiki a jerk i couldn't care less. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk)